monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Weapon
Infinity Weapon is a monster of the ??? Class. It resembles a bipedal elder dragon in appearance, but has a demonic, and almost evil appearnce, as well as being augmented with ancient cybernetics. It is the Final boss of the Monster Hunter EX 4.0 update. It is encountered in X and U-rank quests in MHEX, and in U-rank only in Monster hunter EX 2. Appearance It has a bipedal elder dragon shape, but has metal plating of unknown alloy, and ancient cybernetics. IT's arms have three digits with a crystal in the palm that shoots out laser beams, and a blood red scythe that is normally hidden until used. It's wings have the infinity symbol on them.it's chest has a red crystal. In Game info Materials (MHEX) Note: Suggest descriptions...... X-rank *Infinity Metal Shard: *Infinity Metal Shell: *Infinity Metal Plate: *Infinity Claw: *Infinity Wing: *Infinity Tail: *Infinity Blade: *Laser Cutter Crystal: *Ultima Core: U-Rank coming soon.... Materials (MHEX2) U-Rank coming soon.... Move set Note: Suggest some..... Themes Phase 1 Phase 2 Quotes during the battle Note: Only the lines here were ever heard during battle against Infinity Weapon. The sentences in Parenthesis show conditions for a certain line to occur. Note: Suggest some lines of your own! #"I am Infinity Weapon, the Ultimate Weapon, For I do not rust with age!" #"I do not need the powers of the Eons to destroy you, mortals! #"Bow down to me, And I might spare your life/lives from the painful death that awaits you mortals! #"My creators made me to be the strongest of all weapons, yet they feared me! You should fear me too mortals! #"I need not to see to destroy you mortals!" (When blinded by flash bomb) #"An injury will not hinder my strength!" (when a part is broken,scarred,etc.) #"I will outlast you mortals, for I am the Ultimate Weapon!" #"I do not tire, mortal! For my strength is limitless!" (When a sleep ailment weapon is used on Infinity Weapon) #"HAH! You think that mere toxins will even the odds in your favor?! (When a poison or Paralysis ailment weapon is used on it) Variants and Subspecies Altma Infinity Weapon Altma Infinitty Weapon is a "Named Variant" of Infinity Weapon that appears in MHEX2. It is said to be a seperate individual of the same model, albiet an upgraded model. Notes *It's wings can be torn once each, It's chest scarred, it's face broken then scarred, it's legs scarred once each, both blades broken once each, it's arms wounded once each and it's tail severed, making a total of 12 breakables. *It's body gives 8 carves, and it's tail gives 4 carves. *It will often Taunt the hunters in human language, as it attacks. *It's head can be ridden, similar to fatalis. *It has limitless stamina, so it can't be fatigued. *It cannot be put to sleep or be paralyzed, but it can be poisoned. But the poison ailment will do only miniscule damage to it. *In MHEX1, To most hunter's shock, to fully upgrade the Infinity weapon's weapons requires 7 Infinity gems, which are only availabe in the U-rank Quest you fight Infinity Weapon, which is an event quest, and you only get one of those gems in the rewards, two if you are lucky, making people wonder if its even worth the trouble. Trivia *Infinity weapon is the only monsters in the MHEX series that is confirmed to be able to speak in human language "Vocally". Mosurah can speak through telepathy. *It is said to be a creation of the long lost Protokian empire , though this has yet to be confirmed, even with the evidence to support this. *It's speech during it's intro is a reference to the Final fantasy series, where in one game that Ultima weapon appears in, it says something similar. *In fact, It is inspired by Ultima Weapon. *However, the "Infinity" in it's name is a reference to the Devil Golem "Infinity" from the XBOX360/ PS3 Game: "Enchanted Arms", whose sole purpose was to "Return all Matter to it's original state before the golem wars", thus destroying the current world. *It is quite possible that magic was used in order to create the Infinity Weapon. But what kind of magic and how it was done is unknown, as most documents on the creation of the Infinity Weapon was lost through time. Story Appearances Monster Hunter Hurricurse series ''See: Infinity Weapon (Gojira57 Original Character) '' *It is set to appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. Appearances in Other Fan Games None yet..... Other pages *Infinity Weapon Ecology *Infinity Weapon Cutscenes *Infinity Weapon Equipment *Infinity Weapon Quests *Infinity Weapon Pics Gojira57's notes *Current Infinity Weapon Render is an original render by Gojira57 Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57